Aomine no Kokuhaku
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Aomine Daiki dalam menyatakan cintanya ke sang pujaan hati. AoAka pair.


"Kau telat lagi?" Aomine hanya menunduk. Tak berani menatap meskipun sedetik pada sosok yang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Hmm…ya…"

"Aku tak butuh alasan," belum sempat Aomine mencari-cari alasan, Akashi keburu memotongnya, "Lari keliling lapangan 20 kali," titahnya.

Aomine mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjalani hukuman. Tak ada niat untuk melawan atau apapun yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Jika dalam waktu 10 menit kamu belum selesai menjalani hukuman, akan ada hukuman lagi yang menanti," tambah Akashi sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapan sang ace.

'Huh, masih ada tambahan toh,' gerutu Aomine.

Mungkin stamina Aomine hari ini sedang bagus, sehingga ia dapat berlari 20 putaran tanpa rasa lelah. Atau mungkin karena dipojok lapangan ada pemuda berambut merah yang sedang sibuk memberi pengarahan kepada sang partner yang membuat tenaganya tak habis meskipun ia harus berlari keliling teikou sekalipun. Dan lupakan kehadiran sosok model dipinggir lapangan yang memberinya semangat, "Aominecchi~ Berjuanglah~" sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kepadanya. Jujur, Aomine justru ingin muntah.

"Aku sudah selesai, Akashi," lapor Aomine. Sebenarnya tak perlu diberitahu pun Akashi sudah tahu. Dulu pun ia tak pernah melapor ke Akashi kalau setelah menjalani hukuman ataupun latihan. Diketahui ini hanya modus belaka seorang Aomine agar bisa menghampiri sang kapten. Hitung-hitung sebagai pengisi stamina sebelum ia memulai latihan hari ini.

Akashi hanya menatapnya malas. "Hmm…sepertinya kau kelebihan 2 putaran,"

"Kok bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku selalu benar,"

"Yah, anggap saja itu tambahan cintaku untukmu," cengirnya tanpa dosa dan secepat mungkin pergi dari hadapan sang kapten.

"Hah?" Akashi hanya bisa diam mencerna kata-kata si dim. Sedang Kuroko sudah menjatuhkan segelas milkshake miliknya sedetik setelah Aomine mengucapkan kata 'nista' tersebut.

"Akashi-kun, bisa izin pulang? Aku sedang tidak enak badan,"

.

.

.

.

Title : Aomine no Kokuhaku

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : AoAka

Warning : Shonen ai, OOC, Typo yang bertebaran

Fanfict ini didedikasikan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Akashi yang bertepatan dengan hari ini.

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Akashi-kun~

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Entah kenapa akhir minggu di bulan ini, eksitensi seorang Aomine kini teralih pada sesosok Akashi Seijurou. Jangan tanya kenapa. Sebab Aomine sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya. Yang jelas ketika sosok mungil itu berbicara kepadanya atau hanya sekedar berdiri di dekatnya ada yang terasa aneh pada dirinya. Mulai dari detak jantung, wajah yang entah kenapa bisa-bisanya memerah, hingga otaknya yang memang sudah dari awal lambat merespon kini semakin jadi.

Salah satu buktinya ketika pelajaran masih berlangsung seperti sekarang ini.

"Aomine-san, tolong baca halaman 78," titah sang guru saat menyadari perhatian muridnya teralihkan ke jendela luar. Tentu saja Aomine tak bergeming. Hanya sosoknya yang berada di kelas, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Aomine-san?" guru itu masih mencoba bertahan. Tidak menaikkan satu oktaf pada nada suaranya. Namun kesabaran seseorang pastilah ada batasnya. Hingga panggilan yang ketiga barulah guru tersebut menaikkan nada suaranya menjadi beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"AOMINE-SAN!"

Pada panggilan ketiga barulah Aomine sadar bahwa ia sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas. Wajahnya sedikit gelagapan. Muncul sedikit rasa malu di dirinya namun tak benar-benar ia tunjukkan untuk menjaga imagenya.

"I-Iya, bu?" Tanya Aomine pelan ketika sadar sang guru sedang memandang dirinya penuh.

"Kata bu Guru, tolong ambilkan majalah maichan yang ia simpan di ruang guru," bisik salah satu teman yang kebetulan duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Hah? Mai-chan?" Seisi kelas langsung tertawa melihat betapa bodohnya seorang Aomine Daiki. Termasuk sang teman yang tadi menjahilinya. Sang guru yang ada di depan kelas hanya berkacak pinggang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah salah satu muridnya. Bahkan Midorima yang merupakan teman sekelasnya dan duduk hanya berjarak dua bangku darinya saja pura-pura tak mengenalnya untuk saat ini. Kalau tidak ada guru, Aomine bersumpah akan memukul orang yang berani membuatnya malu hingga babak belur.

Adegan riuh di kelas itu tak berlangsung lama. Sebab Aomine telah memelototi mereka satu persatu dengan maksud untuk segera berhenti menertawakannya. Tak ada lagi yang berani tertawa setelah itu. Sebab mereka semua tahu kalau Aomine Daiki adalah preman Teiko nomor 2 setelah Haizaki.

Aomine sedikit lega menyadari teman sekelasnya tak ada lagi yang menertawakannya. Dalam hati Aomine harus menyalahkan insiden ini ke Akashi. Kenapa harus Akashi? Sebab tadi ketika ia sedang asyik mengupil sambil melamun, sosok Akashi tiba-tiba saja lewat melalui lorong kelasnya entah mau kemana dan Aomine tidak berhenti memerhatikan sosok itu yang hanya lewat sekilas dari jendela kelasnya. Aomine sih berpikir kalau Akashi habis balik dari toilet. Setelah sosok itu lenyap dari penglihatannya, pikiran Aomine kembali melayang. Aomine sibuk memikirkan cara-cara untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya ke kaptennya tercinta dan menurutnya itu lebih baik ketimbang ia harus mendengarkan suara sang guru sejarah yang ia anggap sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur dan harus berakhir dengan tidur siang. Mending ia melakukan kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat untuknya. Hingga setelah itu insiden memalukan pun terjadi.

.

.

.

"Hallo? Akashi ya? Sebenarnya aku…ah-bukan!" Aomine mengerang setelah salah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hmm, begini saja 'Akashi, aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah kamu-' –tidak begitu!" erangnya lagi. Sudah beberapa menit Aomine di dalam box telephone. Beruntungnya ia tidak ada yang ingin menggunakan telephone umum tersebut untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Kenapa harus pakai telephone umum? Sebab ia tak ingin sang penerima telephone melacak dan mengetahui nomor handphonenya.

"Aku tidak boleh seperti cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta. Daiki, kamu laki, kan?" ujar Aomine lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Aku harus bisa,"

Dengan mantap Aomine memencet beberapa digit angka. Setelah menunggu sebentar, telepon pun diangkat oleh orang yang di seberang sana.

"Ya, dengan keluarga Akashi,"

Tut…Tut….Tut…..

"….Hallo?" Akashi menatap telepon dalam genggangamannya datar. Sudah berapa hari ini ada telepon iseng yang menghubunginya. Berani sekali ia main-main dengan keluarga Akashi. Tak tahukah ia jika tertangkap apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Sedang sang penelpon yang dengan seenaknya memutuskan sambungan telepon kini sedang keringat dingin memegang bagian dadanya. Suara Akashi membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Itulah mengapa ia tak mau menyatakan perasaannya ke Akashi secara langsung. Hanya dengan mendengar suara yang aduhai seksinya ia sudah berdebar-debar. Bagaimana kalau bertatapan langsung.

"Tidak. TIDAK BOLEH," Aomine kembali bermonolog, "Aku tak boleh menjadi lelaki yang pengecut. Jangan gugup bodoh,"

Sekali lagi. Ia kembali memencet digit angka yang sama dengan beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Harus bisa," Aomine kembali menunggu nada sambung yang tak lama kembali diangkat oleh sang empunya.

"Ya, dengan keluarga Akashi,"

Tut….Tut….Tut…..

Sayangnya ia kembali memutuskan sambungan telepon namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Yang baru saja mengangkat teleponnya tadi Akashi senior. Bukan Akashi junior yang selalu ia puja.

"Tuh kan yah, langsung diputus. Hubungi polisi aja kali ya,"

.

.

.

Tak menyerah. Aomine pun menggunakan cara lain untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aomine bahkan ingin mencegat Akashi ketika ia tak dijemput oleh supirnya atau ketika ia sedang jogging di pagi hari. Aomine sudah hapal rute-rute yang biasa dilalui Akashi. Puluhan bahkan ratusan kata-kata indah atau rayuan telah ia persiapkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam jauh di lubuk hatinya. Namun permasalahannya tetap sama. Ketika Akashi sudah jelas dalam area pandangannya, nyalinya menciut dan justru memilih bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk melihat si surai merah dari kejauhan.

Akashi menghentikan aktivitas joggingnya sesaat hanya untuk menengok ke belakang. Ia merasakannya. Namun ia tak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya. Akashi mencoba mengacuhkannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan joggingnya yang sempat tertunda. Namun perasaan itu muncul kembali. Ada bunyi jejak kaki lain selain dirinya. Akashi meraba-raba kantung trainingnya. Sial, gunting kesayangannya ketinggalan di kamar sang ayah saat tadi ia menyelinap untuk mengambil credit card ayahnya. Kalau begini caranya ia harus lebih waspada.

Tak mau ambil resiko, Akashi memutuskan untuk menyudahi lari paginya dan kembali ke rumah. Ia bukannya takut sama penjahat. Tapi yang ia takutkan jika ada seorang perempuan salah satu fansnya –untuk kasus ini Akashi sangat yakin fansnya bahkan lebih banyak dari pada fans Kise sekalipun- yang menguntitnya atau yang lebih parah lagi seorang banci. Itu bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada buronan sekalipun.

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengikutiku," ucap Akashi di sela-sela istirahat. Bekal mewah dihadapannya tak disentuhnya sama sekali.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, nanodayo," Midorima mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya. Meski ia sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Bagaimana kalau Akashicchi kucarikan bodyguard?" usul si pirang langsung disetujui oleh Kuroko.

"Tidak mau," tolak Akashi cepat, "Itu hanya membuatku semakin repot. Aku bukan orang yang suka repot sepertimu, Ryota," Kise hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Akashi.

"Aka-chin takut? Apa perlu kutemani?" Murasakibara juga ikut memberi usulan, namun pandangan matanya lebih tertuju pada isi kotak bekal yang Akashi punya. Berharap dengan memberikan usulannya, Akashi akan memberikan bekal miliknya kepadanya.

Akashi menggeleng. Menolak lagi usul dari temannya. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri,"

"Itu benar, Murasakibara. Akashi tidak perlu kau jaga," tutur Aomine, "Lagi pula sudah ada aku." ucapnya tak sadar bahwa perkataannya dapat membuat tanda tanya untuk anggota kiseki no sedai khususnya Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu, Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko tidak mengerti.

"Setiap hari kan aku selalu berjalan di belakang Akashi,"

'Krek' sumpit yang tadi masih dengan aman digenggaman Akashi kini terbelah menjadi dua dengan naasnya. Sedang keempat anggota sisanya sudah menghilang meninggalkan Aomine yang bernasib malang.

.

.

.

Jangan salahkan Aomine. Ia kan manusia biasa yang punya nafsu seperti remaja pada umumnya. Bahkan ia sendiri sampai kini tidak tahu kenapa bisa menyimpang dari yang awalnya suka yang berdada besar kini justru beralih menatap dada triplek namun putih mulus milik Akashi. Akashi pun tak dapat disalahkan. Toh ini kan ruang ganti khusus laki-laki. Aomine saja yang memperhatikannya nafsu begitu.

Merasa tak enak diperhatikan secara insten apalagi dengan tatapan mesum milik Aomine, Akashi segera membelakangi Aomine. Kini justru punggung mulusnya yang justru menjadi incaran Aomine.

"Shintarou, tolong ingatkan aku nanti untuk membuat ruang ganti pribadi disini,"

.

.

.

Akashi menghela nafas. Ia merapikan buku pelajaran yang masih tertata di atas meja belajarnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Hari ini tidak ada latihan. Hal ini disebabkan ada ujian untuk satu minggu ke depan di Teiko. Setelah ujian selesai, Akashi tidak langsung pulang. Melainkan mencocokkan kembali jawaban dengan buku pelajarannya. Walaupun ia sendiri merasa hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan. Bukan ia sombong. Tapi Akashi memang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna sejak ia duduk di bangku SD. Pada masa taman kanak-kanak saja, Akashi pernah mendapat penghargaan dari kepala sekolah karena mampu menghapal perkalian satu hingga sepuluh dengan lancar.

Akashi menenteng tas sekolahnya ke bahu. Ia berjalan santai meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sejak satu jam lalu sudah sepi. Saat langkahnya melewati pintu ruang kelas, langkahnya terhenti.

"… Ada apa, Daiki?" sapanya. Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab. Hanya berdiri kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oh, hai, Akashi," dan memutuskan untuk membalas sapaan sang kapten dengan cengiran bodohnya. "Kebetulan kita bertemu disini ya," lanjutnya berbasa-basi. Akashi diam. Ia menatap wajah Daiki dengan pandangan heran.

"Bukan kebetulan," sanggahnya, "Kau memang berniat menungguku, kan?"

"Benar juga ya," Aomine canggung mengetahui Akashi tahu bahwa dari tadi ia menungguinya di depan kelas. _Jika kau tahu, kenapa tidak cepat selesaikan belajarnya bodoh,_ sayangnya kata-kata itu tidak berani ia keluarkan.

"Aku tak ingin mengulang pertanyaanku lagi, Daiki," ujar Akashi lagi namun dengan nada yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"...Aku ingin belajar matematika denganmu untuk ulangan besok," Katakan pendengaran Akashi sudah mulai berkurang. Seorang Aomine Daiki belajar? Hal itu sangat sulit dikaitkan. Belajar menurut Akashi mendapat prioritas ke 80 atau bahkan 99 jika hal itu dikaitkan dengan makhluk dim di depannya.

"Baiklah. Kita belajar di rumahku sekarang," setelah itu Akashi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Aomine yang berada di belakang Akashi segera mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya berhasil. Jangan beritahu Akashi. Sebenarnya Aomine ingin belajar bersama Akashi adalah modus belaka. Ia tak akan pernah rela untuk tidak dapat bertemu dengan Akashi selama seminggu. Tidak bertemu sehari saja saat akhir pekan Aomine merasakan efek yang luar biasa seperti susah tidur, pusing dan galau berkepanjangan. Ia tidak ingin mengalami efek itu lagi meskipun ia harus rela membiarkan mata sucinya dijejali dengan deretan angka-angka yang sumpah Aomine ingin muntah melihatnya. Tapi tenang, Aomine sudah punya penangkalnya. Tinggal lihat wajah -manis- Akashi saja kalau ia nanti sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Daiki, kalau kau diam disana saja, aku tidak akan tanggung kau akan berjalan kaki ke rumahku," Bahkan Aomine baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia mulai melamun.

.

.

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, alasan Aomine menyukai Akashi bukan karena Akashi manis saja. Tapi karena Akashi nyaris mendekati kata sempurna. Ayolah, bukan cuma Aomine yang mengatakan Akashi itu sempurna. Semua orang juga berpikiran seperti itu. Akashi itu putih, aroma badannya memabukkan, suaranya begitu aduhai dan seksi, surai merah yang lembut, memiliki dada yang putih nan mulus untuk dikecup, bibir merah yang ingin sekali Aomine raup, serta bokong yang begitu kenyal jika Aomine remas. Kalau kata sempurna di mata Aomine Daiki seperti hal-hal yang disebutkan tadi. Berarti pandangan Aomine memang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang.

"Uggh," Aomine tak kuat. Ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Penyakitnya kembali kumat. Aomine menutup mulutnya menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar bebas melalui mulutnya. Aomine sudah mengira kalau ini bakal terjadi. Tapi ia tak menyangka bakal secepat ini. Biasanya ia akan mulai merasa mual jika melihat deretan angka dan berbagai macam rumus di bukunya ketika melebihi satu jam. Tapi sekarang baru 30 menit dan Aomine sudah tidak tahan.

"Kenapa, Daiki?" Akashi yang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan seseorang di hadapannya langsung menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya.

Tidak boleh. Aomine tidak boleh menunjukkan pribadi yang memalukan di depan pujaan hatinya. Ia harus terlihat kuat,

"-Tidak apa, Akashi," ujar Aomine mencoba menahan rasa mual.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kamu sakit?" tanpa ia sadari Akashi yang tadi masih berada di seberang meja kini sudah berada tepat di depannya. Akashi sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat kondisi Aomine.

_Apa? Akashi mengkhawatirkanku? _Entah kenapa ada perasaan senang ketika Aomine melihat raut wajah Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau bermalam di rumahku?" tawar Akashi.

"Apa? Bermalam denganmu? Aku mau!" Aomine yang tadinya lemas berubah jadi semangat. Akashi pun dibuat heran.

"Kubilang bermalam di rumahku. Bukan bermalam denganku," ujar Akashi menjelaskan perkataannya yang membuat Aomine sempat gagal paham.

"Ohh begitu," Aomine mengangguk paham. _Sayang sekali ya._

"Sepertinya kau terlihat kecewa," Akashi meneliti perubahan mimik wajah yang sempat terjadi pada si dim.

"Tidak," sanggah Aomine cepat, "Aku hanya merasa baikan saja,"

"Merasa baikan?" ujar Akashi namun sambil menyeringai iseng, "Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi belajarnya,"

"Apa?" Untuk pertama kalinya Aomine begitu cepat menyesali kata-katanya.

.

.

.

"Hatsyiiii!" Aomine membersin keras. Dia mengusap hidungnya cepat yang mulai beberapa menit ini mengeluarkan lendir yang tak mengenakkan.

"Eh, Dai-chan terserang flu? Tidak mungkin orang bodoh terserang flu," Ejek teman semasa kecilnya. Namun tergambar kekhawatiran pada raut wajahnya

"Diam kau, Satsuki!" ujar Aomine ketus.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan semalam sampai kau terserang flu seperti ini," tanya Momoi penasaran

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarnya kesal. Namun dalam hati Aomine tersenyum. Sebab meski tak secara langsung, ia kini dapat mengungkapkan hal yang membuat hatinya gelisah beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

.

.

.

Akashi baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya silau sebab sang maid sudah membuka gorden sejak jam 6 pagi. Dan sekarang sudah jam 8. Tak biasanya memang ia bangun sesiang ini. Sebab ia menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk membaca buku 'Bagaimana cara agar orang yang kau suka mencintaimu?' yang baru dibelinya kemarin sore di toko buku. Beruntunglah ini hari Sabtu. Jadi Akashi tidak perlu takut untuk terlambat ke sekolah. Meskipun jika ia terlambat pun, ia yakin sang guru tak akan pernah berani menghukumnya. Sebab ayahnya adalah donator terbesar di SMP Teikou. Jadi tak akan ada yang berani macam-macam kepadanya. Sekalipun ia adalah kepala sekolah.

Pandangan Akashi beralih menuju beranda kamarnya. Ada yang berbeda disana. Dengan hitungan detik Akashi sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju beranda. Tepat di dekat beranda kamarnya ada sebuah pohon yang berguna untuk menutupi silaunya sinar matahari menuju kamarnya. Tapi ketika Akashi masih kecil, pohon itu berguna sebagai tempat kabur jika ia sudah bosan dengan berbagai pelajaran yang diberikan ayahnya. Ia akan kabur dengan melompat dari beranda ke pohon itu, setelah itu turun dan kabur entah kemana. Beruntunglah ia penjaga rumahnya waktu itu sangat baik hati membiarkannya kabur, asalkan ia berjanji akan kembali lagi setelah ia merasa puas bermain.

Akashi kangen dengan masa-masa itu. Masa-masa dimana Ayah dan ibunya masih begitu menyayanginya dan selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya setiap tahun. Tapi masa-masa itu sudah hilang sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Sejak ia menduduki bangku 5 SD. Tak ada lagi perayaan ulang tahun untuknya. Mungkin masih ada ucapan selamat untuknya dari sang ayah serta sebuah hadiah mewah yang tak pernah Akashi harapkan dan setelah itu sang ayah akan kembali bekerja dan meninggalkan. Ironis sekali memang. Tapi itulah kehidupannya.

Akashi kembali memandang ke arah pohon itu. Sebenernya bukan memandang pohonnya. Tapi memandang ke sebuah tas kardus berwarna merah yang tergantung di salah satu dahannya. Kebetulan tas itu dapat ia raih dari beranda kamarnya. Akashi mengamati tas kardus yang dipegangnya dan menampakkan senyum di bibirnya.

_Ternyata ia tak lupa._

Akashi mengambil isi di dalam tas kardus itu. Sebuah toples kaca bening berisi air dengan sepasang udang di dalamnya. Akashi heran. Ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau ia bakal mendapat sepasang hadiah aneh seperti itu. Please deh jangan samakan ia dengan dirinya yang bodoh itu. Lupakan hadiah aneh itu, Akashi masih mencari sesuatu di dalam tas itu. Ia menemukannya, secarik kertas dari sang pemberi hadiah.

_Aku tak bisa merangkai kata-kata indah untukmu_

_Hadiah dariku pun hanyalah hadiah tak bermodalkan uang_

_Namun sungguh, udang itu kutangkap khusus untukmu_

_Dengan harapan, mereka bisa menemanimu disaat kau kesepian_

_Aku tak mengharapkan banyak imbalan darimu_

_Tapi, aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan_

_Di hari spesialmu yang ke 15 ini_

_Maukah kau menyisakan waktumu untuk berkencan denganku?_

_Dari Aomine Daiki_

Akashi menutup secarik kertas itu dengan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Aku selalu menantikan pernyataan itu darimu, Daiki,"

~ Owari ~

Selamat Ulang Tahun, Akashi.

Tak banyak yang kusampaikan untuk saat ini.

Tapi bagi kalian yang sudah membaca, dimohon meluangkan waktunya juga untuk memberikan komentar cerita ini ya. Agar author semakin semangat membuat cerita yang lainnya.

Jadi, review please~

**-Akashiki Kazuyuki-**


End file.
